Problema Tsundere: Chocolates, Idioteces y Tsunderes
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: *Two-shot especial del 14 de Febrero* Problemas,liós y mucha locura viviran Gajeel, Lucy, Gray, Erick, Rogue y Kagura para complacer las ordenes de la demonio Mirajeane en esta fecha, ¿Que clase de obstaculos tendran que enfrentar estas personas de corazon duro? Pasen y lean :D...Para entenderle mejor recomiendo leer mi fic "Problema Tsundere" Nalu y multiparejas
1. Chapter 1

-¿Y que tal como están? De nuevo leyéndonos :D- habla alegremente una chica peli negra de ojos azules

-Bienvenidos a este pequeño fic especial del 14 de Febrero, con ustedes Mizuki su servidora y encargada de la historia- presenta una mujer de 16 años de ojos rojos y pelo blanco

-Moo Mizuki no te intentes llevar todo el crédito :T, yo también estoy aquí TT-TT- se queja la mitad ofendida

-Cierto e_e, canosa ya deja de acaparar la atención- aparece de repente una chica de ojos morados y cabellera gris (plateada)

-Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme fenómeno- *mirada molesta contra la recién llegada*

-Ya chicas no es momento para pelear Mizuki, Satsuki que bueno que aceptaste venir :3- interviene la chica oji azul antes de que peleen

-¿¡Tú la invitaste Tsukiyo!?-

-:D ¡Por supuesto! Creo que sería mejor estar en este especial todas nosotras-

-*saca la lengua* No me puedes echar de aquí vieja- se burla victoriosa la peli gris

-De acuerdo, solo porque Tsukiyo lo dice te quedas rara- acepta a regañadientes la oji rojizos

-Bueno ya mejor iniciemos juntas *o*-

-Después me las pagaras maldita fenómeno de circo- amenaza Mizuki a su versión completa de ella y la peli negra (¿? la relación de esas tres es un poco rara)

-Ja ¡Cómo si pudieras contra mi intento fallido de Tsundere!- Satsuki contesta arrogantemente ante la provocación

-¡YA DEJEN DE OFENDERSE Y COMENCEMOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- grita una irritada Tsukiyo

-¡Si señora!- contestan unísonamente el par de jóvenes

-¡Genial! ¡Qué emoción!- cambia repentinamente de ánimo la mitad de ojos azules

-(Se me olvido que es bipolar)- piensan la oji morados y la albina

-Daremos algunas aclaraciones al final, así que….-

-En 3…..2…1

-¡EMPECEMOS!- grita el trio feliz

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO (TROLL) MASHIMA

.

.

.

.

"_**¡QUE COMIENCEN LOS PREPARATIVOS!"**_

.

.

.

.

(Fecha: 13 de Febrero)

(Lugar: Ciudad de Magnolia)

(País: Fiore)

.

.

.

.

-Y bien… ¿Qué hago yo aquí?- pregunto una levemente irritada rubia

-No seas gruñona Heartfilia, estas aquí por voluntad propia, así que deja ese carácter frio por un momento ¿vale?-

-Scarlet deja decirte la verdad, pero McGarden fue la que me trajo aquí diciéndome que venía por un libro que te presto-

-Perdón Lu-chan, sabía que te negarías a venir si te decía lo que haríamos en realidad-

-¡Claro que me negaría! No tengo tiempo que perder en estas idioteces-

-¿Y qué haces asuntos productivos haces con tu tiempo Lucy?- pregunto Mirajeane sonriente, sabía que la hermana de su novio solo lo hacía para zafarse

-Pues yo…..yo hago…*nervios*…muchas cosas importantes- dijo no muy convincente

-¿Cómo que cosas Lucy-san?- ahora fue la Dragona del Cielo la interrogante

-Bueno….ustedes saben….cosas-

-Heartfilia-san mejor admite que no tienes ningún asunto pendiente- intervino burlonamente una albina de cabellera corta con ojos azules

-¡Strauss no es verdad!-

-Calma Heartfilia-san hacer esto no hace daño- Lisanna contesto ante la falsa afirmación

-Strauss tiene razón Heartfilia- apoyo una castaña de ojos miel

-¿¡Tú qué haces aquí Mikazuchi!?-*señala a la espadachín*

-Yo la invite, hoy no había práctica de esgrima, creí que necesitaba algo para distraerse- contesto Erza con una mano en su cintura

-Bien por ustedes, yo me voy-

-Lo siento Lucy, pero tú te quedas a _hacerlo_-

-Ni creas que lo hare Mirajeane-

.

.

(10 minutos después)

.

.

-Las odio- decía a regañadientes la rubia

-Ya deja de comportarte como niña chiquita Lu-chan, esto es divertido- hablo la chica peli azul un poco molesta ante la actitud de su amiga

-Ven Heartfilia, ni que te fuéramos a comer, es más te gustara esto, te lo aseguro- Erza al igual que la McGarden le insistía a la oji chocolates

-No te pasara nada Lucy-san, pasemos un buen momento todas juntas- la Marvell ponía una carita de perrito para convencerla

-Heartfilia-san deja de hacerte del rogar y aprende de Mikazuchi que ya está dispuesta a _hacerlo_\- dijo Lisanna un poco irritada

-Que no lo hare- contesto cortante

-Ara ara Lucy-san no te apenes, si no sabes _hacerlo_ nosotras te enseñaremos-

-¡Ni que estuviera tan urgida para querer aprender!- grito molesta la rubia tsundere

-Déjate de comportar como niña chiquita y hazlo- ordeno furiosa la peli roja mientras le daba algo duro, largo y grueso a la susodicha

-No-no lo hare- contesto levemente sonrojada

-Danos una razón- pidió la peli blanca menor

-Porque es innecesario que lo sepa-

-Ay Lu-chan de todas maneras algún día vas a tener que _hacerlo_-

-¿¡Cómo si quisiera _hacerlo_!?-

-¡Deja de holgazanear! ¡Empieza a moverlo duro y con ganas!- grito la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-Pero Erza no crees que exageras un poco, es su _primera vez_\- intentaba calmarla la amable Strauss mayor

-Ya que Erza-san está perdiendo la paciencia será mejor que lo hagas Lucy-san- Wendy decidió ayudar a la rubia con la acción –Mira agárrala fuertemente con la mano porque todavía está muy dura, después empiezas a girarla suavemente y cuando finalmente hayas agarrado el ritmo aceleras para que se empiece a suavizar- le daba instrucciones sabiamente la dragona azul

-Pero ¿Y si no me acomodo?-

-Entonces hazlo con la mano, la agarras firmemente y la masajeas de arriba hacia abajo-

-Se-se siente raro-

-Pero te aseguro que te gustara como va a quedar-

La joven Heartfilia le hizo caso y dejo _eso_ a un lado, para _hacerlo_ con las manos.

-Vaya Lu-chan para ser tu _primera vez_ lo está haciendo bien-

-Es-es un poco difícil McGarden- contesto levemente sonrojada

-Es normal, adivinare que no estas acostumbrada a _hacerlo_\- dijo la demonio con una sonrisa

-No claro que no, bueno al menos _hacer_ este tipo de cosas no…... ¿Ustedes?- pregunto curiosa aun con las manos en _eso_

-Cuando se necesita _hacerlo_, no puedes evitarlo ya que en algún momento se te antojara- hablo Erza ya relajada

-Estoy segura que cuando lo hagas para tu novio te lo agradecerá- las palabras de la Strauss menor hicieron que todas suspiraran sonrojadas al pensar en lo que provocaba _eso_

-Cierto, a los chicos les gusta mucho que hagamos este tipo de cosas- reafirmo la gimnasta

-Oigan- interrumpió la espadachín de cabellos cafés-Creo que nos equivocamos de receta-

-¿Eh?- dijeron todas las femeninas que estaban presentes en la cocina

-Acabo de revisar el libro y creo que estamos a punto de preparar una pizza- dijo señalando la página que casi todas estaban leyendo

-Ya veo- *pensando* -Ya se me hacía raro que para preparar la masa de las galletas se usara este rodillo- *saca el utensilio de madera*

-Ay Erza, tu regañando a mi cuñada para que suavizara la masa, todo para que fuera la receta equivocada- empezó a regañar la albina a Titania por su descuido

-¡Yo sabía que no tenía que hacerlo!- grito irritada la Heartfilia menor por la confusión

-Calma Lu-chan, al menos aprendiste a preparar masa para cuando quieras hacer pizza-

-¡No me jodas!-

-Por cierto chicas….no se supone que haríamos chocolates- dijo inocentemente la peli azul menor recordando que dulces iban a preparar

-¡Malditas idiotas! ¡Definitivamente yo me voy!- declaro la rubia mientras se disponía a quitarse el delantal

-¡No dejen que se lo quite!- grito la albina de cabello corto haciendo que todas evitaran que la joven se quitara la prenda

-¡Déjenme en paz!-

.

.

-Bueno ¿ya saben para quienes serán estos chocolates?- pregunto curiosa la oji azul mientras movía el chocolate oscuro con una cuchara

-Ay Mira-san ¿Comenzaras de cupido?- interrogo una levemente sonrojada peli azul que limpiaba los pequeños moldes de metal

-Claro que no Wendy…... (Ja, no les diré lo que tengo planeado)…. ¿Porque lo dices?-

-Por la extraña sonrisa de tu rostro Mira-san- contesto al ver la atemorizante aura rosada con corazones que rodeaba a la chica

-Bien *3* díganme que quiero saberlo-

-Juvia se los dará a Gray-sama- contesto rápidamente un joven peli azul que apareció mágicamente entre el grupo

-¿¡JUVIAAA!?- preguntaron casi todas asombradas por la mágica aparición de la mujer

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogo Titania asombrada

-Juvia escucho que tendrían una reunión, para hacerlos chocolates que entregaremos mañana- contesto con una sonrisa, pero aún quedaban muchas dudas

-¿Cómo entraste al apartamento de la capitana?- ahora quien dirigía el interrogatorio era la segunda al mando del equipo de esgrima

-Kagura-san que bueno es verte, Juvia está sorprendida de que estés haciendo esto-

-¡Las sorprendidas somos nosotras!- gritaron de manera sincronizada las femeninas

-Contesta a mi pregunta Loxar-

-Juvia entro por la ventana, la puerta estaba cerrada y la única entrada que quedaba era esa- *señala a la ventana que está abierta*

-Si no mal recuerdo…..*piensa*…..el apartamento de Scarlet se encuentra en el 3 piso- hablo la rubia analizando la situación

-Y las ventanas están con dirección a la calle, ya que al lado de la puerta no hay ninguna- continuo con la deducción la novia del Heartfilia

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Subiste por la pared?- grito sorprendida la tsundere castaña

-*asiente con la cabeza* No creí que fuera tan fácil hacerlo :D- la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que rodeo a la nadadora las desconcertó –O ¿Debe ser por la práctica que tengo haciéndolo?-

-¿A que practica te refieres?- algo no le daba buena espina a la concuñada de la oji chocolates -Debe ser a las actividades del club de alpinismo…. ¿verdad?

-*niega con la cabeza* Juvia a veces va a casa de Gray-sama por las noches para cuidarlo de alguna arrastrada, entonces la única forma de poder protegerlo es viéndolo por la ventana de su cuarto-

-(Gray/Fullbuster te recomendamos que compres un seguro para tu ventana, y de paso unas cortinas)- pensaron las estudiantes con una gotita de sudor

-Ara ara mejor continuemos, mañana es el día y tenemos que estar listas- decidió dejar el interrogatorio para después la amable oji azul –Dime Levy querida… ¿A quién se los darás tú?

-Etto…ta-tal vez a Ga-ga-gajeel- la chica sintió que se hacía más chiquita ante las miradas de sus amigas

-¿¡Gajeel!?/ ¿¡Redfox!?-

-¿¡Creímos que tal vez se los darías a Jet o Droy!?-

-Juvia no quiere ser entrometida, pero cree saber porque Levy-san escogió a Gajeel-kun-

-¡CUENTANOS!- todas las estudiantes menos la Heartfilia y la Mikazuchi -se lanzaron sobre la Loxar

-Juvia no puede hacerlo porque se lo prometió a su primo-

\- ¬¬ Malvada-

\- Entonces…..Erza ¿Le darás esos chocolates a Jellal?-

-O/O ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar de más Mirajeane!-

-(Se delato sola)- al parecer las mentes de todas las presente están sincronizadas el día de hoy

-Chicas…*nerviosismo*…. yo necesitare ayuda para dárselos a Romeo-kun-*sonrojo extremo*

-Ara ara, adivinare que quieres que hagamos algo con respecto a tus hermanos-

-*asiente con la cabeza*-

-¡No te preocupes Wendy! Yo me encargare de que tus sobreprotectores hermanos desaparezcan todo el día, déjalo en mis manos-

-(¿¡Que planea hacerles Mira-san!?)- se preguntó alarmada la dragona al pensar el destino de sus familiares

-Mmmmm ¿Y tú mi querida hermanita?-

\- Los hare para Natsu- contesto con una sonrisa cálida, aunque al momento de decir el nombre del oji jade tanto la rubia como la castaña la vieron de manera molesta

-¿Kagura ya sabes a quien se los vas a entregar?- pregunto la mujer de pelo escarlata a la oji miel

-¡Ca-capitana! No lo hago por nada en especial, es solo para pagar un favor-

-Cuñadita…. ¿Quién será el afortunado?-

-No tengo intenciones de dárselos a nadie, los hare para mí- respondió quitándole la importancia que las demás le ponían

-Lo siento Lucy, pero preparas chocolates para dárselos a un chico quieras o no-

-¬¬ No puedes obligarme Mirajeane-

-Yo apoyo a Mira-nee-

-Igualmente-

-Cuenten conmigo-

-Mientras que rival del amor no se los de a Gray-sama, Juvia ayudara-

-¿Qué dices ahora Lucy?-

-Supongo que no hay otra opción, los cocinare para mi hermano-

La respuesta de la rubia tsundere no era la esperada para algunas de las presentes…

-Lo siento Heartfilia pero tienes que hacerlo para otra persona-

-¿Cómo a quien Scarlet?-

-Tal vez a Natsu- propuso de manera picara la chica de baja estatura

-¿Por-porque al idiota de Dragneel?-

-Me parece una buena idea Levy-san-

-¿Tú también Marvell?- grito sorprendida, rápidamente tenía que encontrar algún modo de salirse de esa situación–Denme razones para que deba hacerlo

-Cuando no está con los Dragonslayer o con el equipo de futbol, quiere decir que se encuentra contigo- respondió rápidamente la doncella del cielo

-Regresan juntos a casa….más bien te va a dejar cercas de tu hogar y después se va al suyo- siguió la "enana" como la llamaba cierto peli negro

-Se ve que son muy unidos- Continuo Juvia con una sonrisa….. ¿Feliz?

-Llevo bastante tiempo conociéndolo, y es la primera vez que veo que es tan atento con alguna chica- *respira ligeramente* -¿Quieres más razones Heartfilia?...Porque estoy segura que lo dejamos más claro que el agua- termino Titania con una mirada desafiante

-*suspiro de resignación* Esta bien los hare para él, ¿felices?-

-Si mucho- contestaron todas menos Lisanna y Kagura, la primera con una sonrisa triste, la segunda solo guardo silencio mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados

-Bien dejemos de hacer tanto escándalo y sigamos- interrumpió la esgrimista de ojos miel un poco irritada

-Tienes razón, no hay que tardar recuerden que tenemos que ir hoy a la escuela- contesto en forma de fastidio la pequeña McGarden

-Chicas hablaremos después ¿Qué les parece?- Wendy aun quería seguir pasando un rato con las estudiantes femeninas

\- Ara ara, me tendrán que perdonar pero yo tengo planes para más tarde-

-¿Qué harás Strauss?- interrogo seria Mikazuchi, el ánimo de Mirajeane era muy sospechoso

-S-E-C-R-E-T-O *guiño*-

.

.

(Más tarde en Fairy Tail)

.

.

En el patio trasero de la escuela se encontraba un pequeño grupo conformado por su mayoría varones, los cuales tenían una cara deprimente….

-¿Enserio debemos de hacer esto?- pregunto el capitán del equipo de futbol soccer

-Lamentablemente no tenemos escapatoria Natsu-san- contesto con aires desanimados el corredor estrella del colegio

-¿Cómo fue que termine involucrado?-

-Laxus déjame recordarte que TU NOVIA es la responsable- respondió un joven peli azul con un tatuaje de color rojo en la cara

-Como amigo sé que debo entender la situación, pero estoy de acuerdo con Jellal al estar molesto- reafirmo un hombre muy parecido al anterior

-Bueno era de esperarse de mis hermanos, así que…. ¿Por qué yo también termine en esto?- se quejó la menor del grupo

-Oye Marvell ¡Yo debería preguntar eso!- grito enojado un chico peli blanco

-Tu hermano tiene que ver en esto Lyon, por eso estas aquí- hablo una persona de cabello verde

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta- hizo ver lo obvio un extraño hombre con casco

-¿Qué hacen aquí Freed, Bickslow?- el día de hoy iba ser muy extraño para el Dragneel

-Escuchamos que Laxus necesitaba ayuda, y nosotros como sus amigos lo apoyaremos incondicionalmente- si no fuera por el extraño aura de entusiasmo por parte del Justine, los demás creerían que fue obligado al igual que ellos

-¿Dónde está Evergreen?- interrogo curioso Laxus, al ver que faltaba la femenina

-Dijo que esto era tedioso y se fue a casa- contesto sin preocupaciones Bickslow

-Ara ara al parecer ya estamos todos reunidos-

-Hasta que el demonio aparece- *susurro*

-¿Qué dijiste Lyon-san?- *aura asesina*

-¡Nada mi señora!- contesto como un soldado el Vastia

-Bien si no hay quejas, dudas o sugerencias-

-(O si hay quejas…..y muchas)- pensaron los presentes con una gotita de sudor cayendo por su cuello

-Tal vez se pregunten que hacen aquí, lo que sucede es que necesito la ayuda de todos ustedes-

-¿Para qué Mirajeane-san?-

-A eso voy Sting-

-Haremos la misión….."_**Captura Tsundere**_"-*brillo*- Necesito que ustedes de algún modo lleven a Rogue, Gajeel, Erick, Gray y Lucy al salón que está abandonado, no me importa si es necesario que los secuestren los quiero allá-

-*alza la mano* Mira-san ¿Qué harás con ellos?- La gimnasta sentía pena por las pobres almas que serían víctimas de la Strauss

-Jejeje eso es algo confidencial Wendy-

-Oye yo que sepa Rogue y Erick no son tsunderes- intervino Freed curioso

-Necesitaran ayuda para mañana, por eso también tendrán que traerlos-

-Yo voy por mi hermana/Luce/la rubia- dijeron Laxus, Natsu y Sting al mismo tiempo

-Lo siento chicos, pero de ella me encargo yo- *pausa* -Ahora que comience la operación y no fallen o los castigare-

La mayoría de los estudiantes reunidos temblaron ante las palabras de la albina, ella era conocida como el "Demonio Mirajeane" por su actitud en el pasado, menos su novio que se sonrojo salvajemente por el sentido en el que tomo la frase, interpretándola de una manera erótica.

.

.

(Canchas de Futbol)

.

.

-Ya que la estufa con patas no aparece, sigamos nosotros sin el- ordeno el vice capitán del equipo

-Disculpe segundo al mando- lo llamo un miembro del equipo que tenía una enorme gota estilo anime en su cabeza

-¿Qué paso?-

-Quería decirle que…..-

-¡Princesa de Hielo!- grito el oji jade mientras corría rápidamente hacia su amigo

-¿Qué le sucede a ese idiota?- se preguntó al ver a su capitán correr hacia el

El Dragón de fuego llego a la espalda del peli negro, donde se puso en cuatro patas

-¿Qué boberías estás haciendo?-

-¡Ahora!- anuncio el peli rosado causando que dos presencias corrieran en dirección a ellos, una se posiciono rápidamente a poca distancia de la retaguardia del Stripper, y la otra empujo al Fullbuster

-¿Qué crees que haces Lyon?- le pregunto a su agresor de pelo blanco

El exhibicionista perdió el equilibrio provocando que chocara con Salamander y cayera, la tercera persona que era un rubio de ojos azules lo atrapo, para luego amarrar con cuerda al pobre de Gray que únicamente tenía el calzoncillo puesto.

-¡Llevémonoslo Sting….Lyon!- ordeno el Dragneel que junto a sus acompañantes cargaron al recién capturado tsundere, dejando a los jugadores con mucha duda

.

.

(En el gimnasio)

.

.

-Objetivo a la vista- dijo el escabullido Justine al ver a Gajeel cargando pesas

-Entonces iniciemos Freed-san- la Marvell ya sabía perfectamente que hacer

Cuando vieron que finalmente el oji rojos dejo las pesas en el suelo se dispusieron a dar inicio a su trabajo….

-¡Gajeel-kun!- llamo la Dragona del Cielo a su amigo

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Podrías darte la vuelta-

-¿¡Eh!?- la petición de la joven desconcertó a Kurogane

-Solo será por un momentito-

Redfox hizo lo que la estudiante le pidió dándole la espalda, la chica camino para quedar frente al moreno con una sonrisa que parecía ser inocente, se agarró a una barra que estaba de manera horizontal y a la altura del peli negro….

-¡Ahora hagámoslo!- grito la oji cafés cuando empujo a Gajeel con ambos pies, haciendo que cayera de espaldas

-¿¡Quee!?-

-¡Atrápalo Freed-san!-

El sigiloso miembro de los Raijinshuu atrapo al Dragón de Hierro y le aplico una llave de lucha, noqueándolo en el proceso.

-¡Listo uno menos!-

-Yo me lo llevare Wendy-

-¿Podrás hacerlo tú solo?-

-No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema que lo haga-

.

.

(En la alberca)

.

.

-¡Rogue ven un momento de favor! Tengo un asunto que atender contigo-

-(¡Maldición es Laxus!, ¿¡Ya se abra enterado que le toque sin querer un pecho a su hermana!?)- pensó temerosamente uno de los Dragones Gemelos al ver al Heartfilia mayor con Bickslow

-Ya-ya voy-

En el instante en que el peli negro salió del agua el rubio golpeo el abdomen de este, Cheney ya inconsciente fue puesto dentro de una bolsa de plástico (¿?)

-Rápido, eficaz y sin dolor- menciono burlonamente el hombre del casco

-Sera mejor que lo llevemos o Mira nos castigara- *sonrojo*

-Oe Laxus, límpiate la sangre que te está saliendo por la nariz-

.

.

(En la cafetería)

.

.

El domador de serpientes se encontraba muy a gusto conversando con una chica de pelo morado que trabajaba como camarera del lugar, la cual se mostraba muy alegre por la compañía del joven…

-Vaya, ya había mucho tiempo desde que no platicábamos así Erick-

\- Ni que lo digas Cubelios….perdón Kinana-

-No te preocupes, me agrada que me llames con ese apodo-

-Ya-ya veo- *sonrojo*

-Se nota que has estado muy ocupado con el club de taekwondo y karate-

-Si, por eso no eh podido venir a verte-

-Sabes me gustaría salir a dar un paseo contigo pronto-

-*sonrojo al máximo* Entonces…..-

-¡Erick!- grito un joven peli azul

-(¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirme?)- pensó con una venita saliendo de su frente

-Te eh estado buscando-

-¿Qué rayos quieres Fernández?-

-Tranquilo, además no soy Fernández ahora soy Marvell-

-Dime que carajos quieres-

-Solo quería decirte…..buenas noches-

-¿Eh?-

-Que descanses y perdónanos, pero fuimos obligados por un demonio- se disculpó Jellal con una sonrisa adornando sus labios

-¿A qué te ref…- el chico apodado Cobra había quedado dormido, después de que Mystogan que sigilosamente había llegado por la espalda del moreno, le tapo la nariz con un trapo impregnado de cloroformo

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto la camarera con una gota estilo anime en tras su cabeza, ya conocía al par de gemelos desde hace algunos pocos años, sabía perfectamente que no eran malas personas por lo que no se atreverían a dañar al inconsciente Snake

-Hola Kinana-san, tiempo sin vernos- saludo educadamente Mystogan mientras que junto con su hermano ataban al peli rojo

-Perdona lo que viste, pero le estamos haciendo un favor a Mirajeane- explico brevemente el otro peli azul

-Ya no preguntare más-

Los gemelos agarraron al dormido Dragonslayer de Veneno y corrieron dejando atrás a una impresionada Cubelios.

.

.

(Más tarde en el salón abandonado)

.

.

-¡Suéltame Mirajeane Strauss!- gritaba una eufórica rubia que estaba atada a una silla

-¡A mí también mujer! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!- se unió a las quejas el peli negro de piercings

-¡Al menos denme una toalla para secarme y ropa!- se quejaba con voz temblorosa el nadador en traje de baño

-¿¡Donde quedo la mía!? ¡Devuélvanmela esto no es gracioso!- inculpaba el Fullbuster a sus raptores, sin embargo no había notado que antes de eso él ya se encontraba de ese modo

-¡Libérenme antes de que los quiera moler a golpes!- gritaba el moreno aun un poco mareado por el cloroformo

-Ara ara tranquilos, aprendan de Kagura-san que vino a voluntad propia- decía la oji azul con su dedo señalando a la espadachín que estaba sentada tranquilamente en una silla

-Se equivoca Strauss, solo estoy aquí porque la capitana me dijo que debía venir por algo importante-

-¿Enserio? No recuerdo que le deba regresar algo a Erza-

La Mikazuchi había escuchado la conversación anterior de la demonio con el grupo de "raptores", cuando logro enterarse de lo que se trataba decidió ir por su propia cuenta, quería saber que si lo que haría la albina le podía ayudar a entregarle los dulces al Dragonslayer de Fuego el día de mañana, así que le invento una excusa a Erza diciéndole que la Strauss mayor le había pedido ayuda, no le diría a la casamentera que estaba ahí voluntariamente ni le mencionaría sus verdaderas intenciones a Titania.

-Tal vez se le olvido- menciono rápidamente para evitar ser descubierta

-Ya que estas aquí te quedaras tú también-

-(Mi plan marcho tal y como lo pensé)- se dijo internamente la castaña, con una sonrisa victoriosa que oculto cuando miro hacia abajo

-Ya que estamos completos daré inicio al seminario "_**Deja de ser un idiota….al menos por un rato**_"- menciono la oji azul rodeada de una extraña luz (¿?)

-¿Qué clase de nombre tan absurdo es ese?- el pobre de Snake hizo una pregunta equivocada, y lo supo cuando la albina le susurro algo al oído que lo puso nervioso

-¿No tienen más comentarios?- pregunto la Strauss llenando el espacio con una sensación amenazante

-*Levanta la mano* - grave error por parte del emo semidesnudo, ya que la albina se encargó de quitarle otro poco de su dignidad al cambiar el traje de baño por un taparrabo muy pequeño de color rosa pastel con gatitos y corazoncitos, que lo hacían ver muy…¡Perturbador!

No pregunten como rayos le hizo para llevar a cabo ese cambio, porque ni yo sé cómo le hace Mirajeane para hacerlo o_oU…

-¿Alguien más?- en definitiva ya ninguno de los cuatro "raptados" que quedaban deseaba dar a conocer su opinión, tal y como lo dice un dicho "_Calladitos se ven más bonitos_" aunque en este caso seria "_Calladitos salvaran su culito_", nadie deseaba terminar como los dos anteriores o peor, no señor su instinto tsundere gritaba que no cometieran suicidio y más siendo el verdugo la demonio de pelo blanco -¡Bien demos comienzo al seminario! *u*

.

.

-¿Cómo creen que les esté yendo a los chicos?- pregunto muy preocupada la menor de los Marvell

-Eso no es algo que un mortal pueda imaginar "doncella del cielo"- contesto el peli blanco con sus brazos cruzados

-Admítelo Lyon, estás preocupado por la hielera andante-

-Y tú por la rubia ¿no es así?-

-¡Es normal! ¡Luce es mi amiga y la quiero mucho!-

-Mi hermano también es tu amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y no te veo angustiado-

-Todos sabemos que Gray-san es fuerte, tenemos fe en que saldrá vivo de esta…. ¡Pero la rubia está en peligro!- grito espantado el corredor estrella

-¿Tan terrible es Mirajeane?- el Vasta no conocía el verdadero mal que habitaba en la mujer

-Es todo una maestra de la tortura- *Natsu*

-Sabe cómo amenazarte con unas simples palabras- *Sting*

-Es una maldita cara de ángel con personalidad del demonio…..pero así me enamore de ella- *Laxus*

(Todos los presentes quisieron omitir la última frase que dijo el Heartfilia mayor)

-Puede quitarte la dignidad fácilmente y sin remordimiento alguno- *Freed*

-Es una manipuladora nata, que supera incluso a los más grandes líderes corruptos y estafadores que te puedas imaginar- *Bickslow*

-No se le escapa nada a ella, si quisiera podría saber tus más oscuros secretos- *Mystogan*

-Mira-san es bastante astuta e inteligente-*Wendy*

-Cuando tiene un objetivo no se detiene hasta que lo logre con éxito-*Jellal*

-¿Seguimos con la descripción?- interrogo el Dragneel al ver la cara de impresión de Lyon

-No- no será necesario… ojala Dios se apiade de ellos y evite que sus almas sean comidas por Strauss- *suspiro* -Si Gray no se libra de esta culpare a Ultear, por haberme ordenado ayudar en esto-

.

.

(Más tarde)

.

.

-Bien, eso es todo lo que deben hacer- *aura rosada*

-¡TU LO HACES SONAR SENCILLO!- gritaron las 6 personas sonrojadas

-Pero si lo es- contesto con una amplia sonrisa la albina

-No lo hare- menciono molesta la rubia que ya estaba desatada

-Apoyo a Heartfilia pequeña, me niego a tener que exponerme de ese modo tan vergonzoso-

-Aunque ya estás de esa forma Rogue, sin embargo no puedo quedarme atrás-

-Yo también defenderé mi orgullo como lo están haciendo Heartfilia, Cheney y Fullbuster-

-Ge hee, se ve que Kagura está muy metida en su papel, aunque lo que dicen es cierto-

-No planeo caer tan bajo, primer muerto antes de tener que hacerlo-

-¡SI LO VAN A HACER Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A REPETIR! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- grito la oji azul con una apariencia demoniaca que hizo temblar a todos los presentes -¡MAÑANA QUIERO VER QUE APLIQUEN LO QUE LES ENSEÑE! ¡SI VEO QUE NO LO HACEN….DESEARAN ESTAR MUERTOS!

En definitiva mañana sería muy difícil para estos pobres desdichados…

.

.

.

.

-Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este primer capitulo :D, nos tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo pero aquí esta y sin falta XD- *Tsukiyo*

-Para los que no pueden entender algunas cosas estas se aclararan más adelante en "_**Problema Tsundere**_", como por ejemplo el pasado de Gajeel y Levy; junto al de Erick (Cobra) y Kinana (Cubelios)- *Satsuki*

-Bien eso es todo por el día de hoy, nos leemos el sábado por la tarde y cuídense mucho-*Mizuki*

-No olviden dejar reviews :D necesitamos saber si fue de su agrado o si no chillare- Tsukiyo pone cara de gatito abandonado

*SALUDOS*


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín! *u* Esperamos que estén disfrutando de esta linda fecha con sus amigos o esa persona especial- saluda la peli negra de ojos azules, que lleva puesto una falda de mezclilla corta que le llega arriba de las rodillas con una blusa de tirantes celeste

-Agradecemos a las personas que se animaron a leer este fic pequeño, y ojala al menos hayan podido sonreír aunque sea un poco cuando leyeron esto :D- la joven de cabellera gris y ojos morados usa un pantalón que resalta sus piernas beige con una polera lila

-También a los lectores que dejaron sus sexis reviews, al igual que los que nos pusieron favs o follows, deseamos que pasen un bonito y agradable fin de semana- el vestuario de la albina de ojos rojos consiste en un short ajustado color perla y un blusón rojo carmín sin mangas

-Sin más que decir comencemos-

-Espera Tsukiyo, aún queda un último anuncio que hacer- habla Satsuki interviniendo en la emoción de la oji azul

-Tenemos que decirles que posiblemente tarde más en actualizar ambos fics, ya que se nos vienen exámenes y trabajos, más un taller que tenemos que cumplir- explica Mizuki con actitud tranquila

-Pedimos que nos tengan más paciencia de la que nos están dando TT-TT, la escuela se está poniendo muy pesada y estresante para mí, pero no crean que dejare de actualizar, tardare eso es cierto sin embargo no los abandonare :D- continúa Tsukiyo contando la situación actual

-Ahora sí, ya aclarado todo y sin ninguna duda demos inicio Tsukiyo e intento barato de Tsundere-

-Maldita anormal- refunfuña la mitad de ojos rojos –Esta bien hagámoslo-

-En 3…..2….1….

-¡COMENCEMOS!- gritan las tres chicas emocionadas

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA…. ¡VIVA EL NALU SEÑORES!

.

.

.

.

"_**UN PARA NADA NORMAL SAN VALENTIN"**_

.

.

.

.

Ah el hermoso y cálido 14 de Febrero conocido como "El día del amor y la amistad", "El día de los enamorados" o sencillamente "El día de San Valentín" había vuelto muy tranquila el amanecer en Magnolia.

Donde sus calles eran adornadas con hermosos listones de colores, globos y bastantes adornos aludiendo a la fecha, quien diría que este precioso espacio seria espectador de múltiples rarezas que se presentarían.

En la residencia habitada por dos Clive y un Dragneel la mañana apenas empezarían a dar marcha….

-*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*- sonaba el despertador con un tono bastante curioso

-Hummmm- pero los quejidos del dormido peli rosado eran lo único que se obtenía de respuesta

-*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*- siguió sonando del mismo modo… ¿Qué tendría la gran alarma?

-Déjame dormir, solo unos cinco minutos más- *se cubre cara con la almohada*

*Silencio Total*

Ya habían pasado el tiempo mencionado por el oji jade y el aparato no se oía, una actitud bastante extraña en él, definitivamente le pasaba algo.

-*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*- volvió a rezumbar por la habitación, de la misma forma que hace unos momentos

-Hummmm- la misma escena anterior se volvía a repetir

-*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* - ¿¡Que le sucedía al electrodoméstico!? Nosotros conocemos bien a este despertador y sabemos que su comportamiento no es normal

-¡Que guardes silencio!- grito molesto con una mirada desafiante a su objeto, que únicamente realizo lo que Salamander le ordeno -¿Eh?- fue su reacción al ver el estado de su alarma

Sin embargo el objeto ignoro olímpicamente a su recién despertado dueño, este parecía ver a través de la ventana con vista a la calle a una tienda, donde la mercancía que se podía observar mediante el vidrio que poseía se veía situada en una pequeña mesa de madera un hermoso reloj despertador, color rosa claro decorado con figuras de pequeños pétalos de sakura….esperen un momento….. ¿¡El reloj de la tienda era mujer!?

Natsu dirigió su mirada hacia donde veía el electrodoméstico, la regreso para ver al despertador, volvió a ver el objeto de la tienda cercana y cambio la dirección de sus ojos teniéndolos atentamente sobre la alarma.

3….2…1…. ¡Información procesada y traducida!

-¿¡Te gusta ella!?- *señala a la aparato del establecimiento comercial*

-*Riiiiiiinnnnngggggg*- parecía nervioso y sorprendido el despertador ante la interrogante del peli rosado

-Al parecer si, que pena que no puedas ir a verla-

-*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*- su actitud ahora parecía ser desesperada, como si le rogara al chico

-Ups lo siento, tengo que ir a la escuela- *mirada traviesa* -Sería lamentable que alguien la comprara y no la volviera a ver-

-*Ringg* *Riiinngg* *Riinnggg* - sonaba fuertemente la alarma mientras daba pequeños saltitos

-Lo siento no te escucho, me dices después porque me tengo que arreglar para ir me a clases- luego de mencionar esas palabras, el Dragneel tomo su ropa y entro al baño

-*RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG*- fue el ruido que se escuchó por toda la casa

El día de hoy Salamander había ganado contra el pequeño eléctrico, que estaba tirado en una esquina oscura rodeado de un aura deprimente.

.

.

(En el apartamento de Erza)

.

.

-Muy bien chicas, ya están listos- anuncio una albina de cabellera larga rodeada de corazoncitos voladores

Las jóvenes habían dejado los dulces fuertemente resguardados en la habitación de Titania, querían protegerlos de cualquier individuo que osase comerlos o de la Scarlet misma, por eso antes de ir al colegio quedaron de verse ahí para empacarlos y envolverlos, quedando así:

-Levy: caja envuelta en papel naranja claro con un listón azul marino

-Juvia: paquete cubierto por papel celeste con un moño rojo

-Erza: caja envuelta en papel rojo con un lazo dorado

-Mirajeane: paquete cubierto por papel amarillo y un moño celeste

-Wendy: caja envuelta en papel aguamarina decorada con un listón plateado

-Lisanna: paquete cubierto por papel blanco con un moño rosa pastel

-Kagura: caja envuelta en papel plateado con un listón morado

-Lucy: paquete cubierto por papel rosa claro con un listón verde jade…. casualidad que sea del mismo color que el pelo y ojos del Dragneel ewe

-Bien, recuerden que este día es muy importante para todas nosotras- hablo determinadamente la Strauss mayor –Posiblemente este día sea el más complicado del año, las demás estúpidas no se rendirán tan fácil esta vez-

-Tenemos que ser astutas y en caso de que no entiendan…*mirada asesina*…aprenderán a no meterse en nuestro camino- la peli roja emanaba un aura de batalla bastante peligroso

-Juvia no cree que este bien que seamos tan agresivas, pero si el caso lo requiere ¿Que le podemos hacer?- el tono tranquilo que apareció en la Loxar provoco una incómoda sensación

-¿No creen que están exagerando?- interrogo la rubia por las siniestras palabra recitadas por el trio

-En mi opinión, yo siento que todo esto es innecesario- dijo la espadachín de cabello café apoyando la idea de la joven

-Ara ara chicas *aura asesina* ustedes dos son las menos indicadas para decir eso, ya se les olvido lo que tienen que hacer o ¿Quieren que hable?- las palabras de la Strauss hicieron temblar internamente al par femenino tsundere, que escondieron bajo una cara seria, dura y sin expresión

"_**Flashback"**_

_-¿Y porque tenemos que hacer lo que tú nos digas Mirajeane?- _

_-¡Excelente pregunta Lucy-chan! Porque si no lo hacen les contare a todos algún secreto de ustedes-_

_-Ja hablas como si supieras algo de nosotros-_

_-Ara ara ¿Me estas retando Kagura-san?-_

_-Sé que no puedes conocer algo íntimo de nosotros Strauss, así que no puedes obligarnos-_

_-Tú lo pediste Kagura- *señala a la oji miel* - Tienes una debilidad por los gatitos y las cosas suaves, también sé que el nombre del amor de tu infancia es M…-_

_-¡CALLATE!- grito salvajemente sonrojada la castaña, al parecer las palabras de la albina eran más que ciertas, estaba comenzando a pensar que juntarse bastante con Milliana le había pegado el cariño por esos tiernos felinos…. ¡Pero que conociera el nombre del primer amor de su infancia era alarmante!, nadie pero nadie debía de saber que estuvo en algún momento enamorada de ese sujeto_

_-Ara ara ye vez que no mentía-_

_-Tal vez a Mikazuchi puedas intimidarla pero no sabes nada de mí-_

_-Oe no estaría tan segura de ser tu cuñadita, porque sería una pena que alguien se enterara que escribes historia románticas con leve erotismo, o que se supiera que cuando eras pequeña te amarrabas el pelo en dos coletas y gritabas por toda la casa que eras "Sailor Moon"-_

_-*silencio total*- la pobre Heartfilia no podía articular ninguna palabra por la impresión, su pobre orgullo peligraba al sentirse sometida por la oji azul_

_-Pero para que vean que no soy tan mala diré los secretos que se de los demás aquí reunidos- *se aclara la garganta* - Rogue-kun ya le toco el pecho a mi cuñada una vez y cuando estaba en la secundaria en una ocasión entro al vestidor de mujeres sin querer, encontrándose a varias chicas en ropa interior- la dignidad del Cheney estaba cayendo junto con el taparrabo_

_-Gray sabe bailar gracias a las clases de Cancer-sensei, además cuando era pequeño una vez Ultear le puso un vestido rosa de princesa y le tomo una foto donde dice…"Mi querida hermanita Gaby"- de tan solo recordar esa vez el Fullbuster quiso que se lo tragara la tierra_

_-Gajeel le tiene miedo a los rayos y luego suele pelear con los gatos callejeros- definitivamente que el boxeador más fuerte de Fairy Tail tuviera riñas con los felinos de la calle, y perdiera algunas vez contra ellos era lamentable_

_-Erick ve telenovelas románticas mexicanas, no sabe nadar y es un excelente cocinero- no podía negar que el drama exagerado de las telenovelas lo entretuvieran bastante y a veces le sacaran unas cuantas lagrimitas, pero no podía dejar que su imagen de chico malo y duro desapareciera_

_Tal vez algunos secretos no eran tan graves en comparación de otros, sin embargo para cada uno de ellos le daba vergüenza que se conociera esa parte tan íntima de ellos, y con eso quedo más que demostrado que a Mirajeane Strauss no se le escapaba nada._

_-Bueno quiero que no cuenten nada de lo que hablamos aquí, no se les ocurra hablar sobre los secretos que se supieron aquí o de lo que les voy a enseñar- ordeno la albina de forma autoritaria_

"_**Fin Flashback"**_

-Perdone nuestra falta de respeto Mira-sama- dijeron unísonamente el par femenino mientras hacían una reverencia ante la mencionada

-(Algo debe haber hecho Mira-san/Mira-nee/Mira para que esas dos dijeran eso)- pensaron de manera sincronizada Wendy, Lisanna y Levy que únicamente mantenían cierta distancia de las demás

-Entonces que no se hable más…. ¡A LA CARGA MIS VALIENTES!- ese fue el grito de batalla que lanzo la gran Titania a sus súbditas.

.

.

(En Fairy Tail)

.

.

El comienzo del día en el colegio había sido un tanto….. ¿Extraña? ¿Empalagosa? ¿Temible? Para un peli rosado que se hallaba rodeado de varias estudiantes que llevaban en sus manos unas cajas pequeñas, cartas, rosas e incluso algo que parecía ser….¿¡Una braga!? ¿¡Ropa interior nueva!?...¿¡UN PINCHE PAQUETE DE CONDONES!?...¿¡ESQUE ACASO QUERIAN DECLARARSELE O MAS BIEN ROBARLE SU VIRGINIDAD DE FORMA QUE SERIA UNA VIOLACIÓN!?

-¡Dragneel-sama!-

-¡Salamander-sama!-

-Kyaaa ¡Natsu-sama!-

Algunas de sus admiradoras tenían una mirada un tanto coqueta y melosa, mientras otras solamente tenían la sincera intención de únicamente entregar el paquete que había en sus palmas, empezó a rezarle a… ¿Dios? ¿El arcángel Miguel? ¿El ángel Yeratel? No le importaba quien fuera pero quería que alguien lo sacara de su situación.

¡Hoy la suerte esta de tu lado Dragneel! Ya que tus plegarias fueron recibidas, escuchadas y atendidas con éxito.

En el instante en que las babosas se pegaran como chicle al zapato, tres presencias femeninas aparecieron para salvar al oji jade.

-¡Hasta aquí! Dejen de molestarlo – interrumpió la rubia enojada y celosa….cosa que negaría la chica

-Tienen todo el resto del día para darle sus regalos, pero también déjenlo respirar- apoyo la segunda al mando del equipo de esgrima con un tono tranquilo, nada que ver con la mirada asesina que le arrogaba al grupo

-Por eso les pedimos de favor que vayan a sus clases que iniciaran en un rato- continuo la albina de cabellera corta siendo amable ante la pequeña multitud

-Ahhh ¿Qué se creen?-

-Cierto, solamente queremos ser correspondidas por Natsu-sama-

-Son unas altaneras-

-Oigan…. ¡Esa no es la rubia salvaje!- *señala a Lucy*

-Esperen… ¡Ella es Kagura "La sirena guerrera"!- *indica con el dedo a la oji miel*

-Y también está la "animal soul"….. ¡Lisanna la hermana de la demonio!- *señala a la Strauss*

-¿¡AQUIEN LLAMAS SALVAJE, BABOSA IDIOTA!?- grito molesta la Heartfilia por la manera en que la nombraron

-¡Basta! Como presidenta del consejo es mi deber mantener el orden, todas váyanse a clases- ordeno Erza que apareció entre ambos grupos –Habrán varios intermedios para que puedan dar sus presentes, hasta ese entonces las quiero con orden y disciplina ¿¡De acuerdo!?-

-¡A la ordena señora!- contestaron todas incluyendo al Dragneel que aún estaba rodeado

(Poco después…)

-Uff me salvaron, se los agradezco- hablo el oji jade cuando sus locas seguidoras se marcharon

-No fue nada Natsu- Lisanna sonrió ante el agradecimiento del peli rosado con un leve sonrojo

-Ten más cuidado Dragneel- hablo la Mikazuchi con los ojos cerrados y ambos brazos cruzados, dando una imagen fuerte y tranquila

-Deberías aprender a manejar a tus acosadoras Dragneel- regaño la oji chocolates a su amigo

Un extraña sensación de miedo recorrió el cuerpo de las tsunderes al sentir una presencia peligrosa, conocían perfectamente quien era la dueña de ese aura.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto preocupado el Dragonslayer de Fuego, al ver como las femeninas temblaban levemente como gelatinas.

El jugador de futbol se acercó bastante al par dejando una distancia muy pequeña entre ellos, movió su mano frente a la vista de ellas y nada, parecían estar en un trance.

-Auch- dijeron la rubia y la castaña al sentir que alguien le jala sus cachetes

-¿Qué haces Dragneel?- interrogo la Heartfilia a observar como su amigo le agarra la mejilla

-Hasta que despiertan, las eh estado llamando… ¿Qué les sucede?-

-Na-nada estamos perfectas- volvieron a sincronizar sus palabras usando un tono nervioso

-Nos vemos después tengo que irme- se despidió la oji azul para correr como rayo hacia su salón

-Diles a los chicos que necesitamos reunirnos durante el primer descanso- susurro la hermana menor del Dios del rayo a la sirena

-Lo sé, nos vemos en el salón abandonado- a lo que la nueva asintió y la espadachín se marchaba

-¿Qué pasa entre ustedes Luce?-

-Algo de lo que no te gustaría enterarte Dragneel -*suspiro* -Vámonos a clases o Scarlet nos matara-

Todo lo que sucedió desde la llegada de las salvadoras de Salamander, hasta el momento en que el dúo de "amigos" se fue había sido visto por la albina casamentera que se ocultó tras un árbol.

-Ara ara no fue un mal comienzo, proteger lo que es tuyo es importante…..*cierra sus ojos*…Gray ignoro a Juvia, Gajeel no quiere acercarse a Levy, Rogue se ve desorientado y Erick…..tal vez necesite privacidad con Kinana- *suspiro* -¡Tendré que ayudarles! No descansare hasta que esos idiotas dejen esa faceta dura muajajajaja

Fairy Tail estará muy activo el día de hoy parece, mejor avancemos un poco al primer receso ¿Qué les parece?

.

.

-Nuestra situación es grave, parece que Mira esta por todos lados- el pobre Fullbuster se veía espantado por lo que estaba viviendo

-Tenemos que hacer algo o esa loca destruirá nuestro orgullo- el Dragonslayer de Hierro se sentía vigilado a tiempo completo

-Analicen bien el asunto idiotas, la única manera para que nos deje en paz es haciendo lo que nos dijo-

-Eso sería arriesgarnos Cheney, pero siendo lógicos estas en lo correcto- la rubia no podía negar el hecho que tratar con la Strauss era un dolor en el trasero

-tsk Esa mujer sabe manipular perfectamente a la gente- Mikazuchi se sentía deshonrada al dejarse controlar por una demonio con cara de ángel

-¿Entonces seremos _así_?- cuestiono preocupado el peli rojo

-¿Alguna otra idea Snake?-

-Lamentablemente ninguna-

Todos suspiraron pesadamente en forma de rendición, a lo único que llegaron de acuerdo era ser como la camarera les había ordenado, su orgullo estaba en juego y si no complacían las expectativas de la oji azul entonces le dirían adiós.

-Cuando alguien necesite ayuda el que este más cercano de nosotros ira a apoyarlo-

-Excelente idea Cobra, eso servirá bastante – alago el nadador

-Entonces espero que sobrevivan el día de hoy para contarlo después-

-Esta no será una anécdota que quiera recordar Stripper y mucho menos contar-

-Nadie quiere Redfox, tendré que lidiar con muchas babosas locas-

-(Tendremos Heartfilia, yo también quiero entregarle mis chocolates a Dragneel)- pensó la oji miel con una mirada seria

.

.

(Durante el primer descanso)

.

.

El peli negro con piercings se hallaba sentado en una rama perteneciente a un gran árbol, su atención estaba fija en una chica de baja estatura de pelo azul que caminaba acompañada de la rubia salvaje

-¿Qué sucede Gajeel-kun?-

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh ¿¡Cómo llegaste hasta aquí Juvia!?-

-Juvia caminaba por aquí buscando a Gray-sama y en eso te vio extraño, que por eso Juvia vino a ver que tenía su primo-

-Maldición mujer de la lluvia no aparezcas de repente, me espantaste-

-Moo Juvia piensa que así tendrás la conciencia primo-

-No estoy para tus juegos ahora mujer-

-Le puedes contar a Juvia porque estas tan ansioso-

-*mira a la Loxar* Puede que necesite tu ayuda- *cambia su mirada a donde seguía la McGarden*

La oji azul capto el mensaje y sonrió por la actitud de su familiar.

-No te preocupes, Juvia hará todo lo posible para que Gajeel-kun este con Levy-san, déjelo en manos de Juvia-

-(¿Qué planea hacer?) o_oU-

-(También aprovechare para alejar a rival del amor de mi Gray-sama) ewe – *se baja del árbol* -Juvia se encargara de distraer a Lucy-san para que Gajeel-kun hable con Levy-san… ¡No vayas a desaprovechar la oportunidad!

"_**Flashback"**_

_-¡Juvia!-_

_-¿Uh? ¿Mira-san?-_

_-Juvia querida necesito de tus habilidades de espionaje-_

_-¿Are?-_

_La albina casamentera le explico un poco de la situación a la peli azul, no le diría todo porque posiblemente la espantaría y no era conveniente deshacerse de una aliada como ella._

_-¡Entonces quiere que Juvia le ayude a vigilar a esos 6!-_

_-Exacto querida, si lo haces tal vez Gray vea lo genial que eres-_

_-Juvia también quiere apoyar a Mira-san con ellos-_

_-Que bien, entonces como agradecimiento me encargare de organizar tu boda en el futuro-_

_-¿No se puede ahora?-_

_-(mmmm si usara la técnica de rapto de Mystogan y Jellal se podría…pero sería un delito, aún tengo que ver que esos tengan pareja o al menos dejen de ser tan duros)- *medita* -Lo siento pero me encargare de que eso pase-_

_-Está bien, Juvia dará todo porque este día salga perfecto-_

"_**Fin Flashback"**_

La nadadora corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo para alcanzar a las estudiantes que platicaban animadamente….

-¡Levy-san! ¡Rival del amor!- llamo la acosadora alegremente

-¿¡Juvia!?/ ¿Loxar?-

-Juvia necesita hablar con ustedes…..especialmente con rival del amor-

-¿Para qué me necesitas Loxar?-

-Juvia acaba de ver un intento de violación-

-¿Intento de violación? ¿A qué te refieres Loxar?- la rubia no entendía nada de lo que la oji azul le quería decir

-¡Se quieren violar a tu hermano Laxus!-

-A eso…no me importa-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya era hora que le pasara algo, Mirajeane es su novia espero que no sea muy salvaje con el-

-*sonrojo salvaje*- la imaginación de la nadadora voló bastante lejos al verse a ella con un traje de tortura bastante provocativo color negro, y a un semidesnudo Fullbuster atado a la cama

.

.

_-Gray-sama se ha portado muy mal y merece ser castigado por Juvia-_

_-Oh Juvia-sama descargue su ira conmigo –_

_-Así será Gray-sama, lo disciplinare para que no vuelva hacer travesuras-_

_-Lo que usted diga mi ama-_

.

.

-Hey Loxar te está saliendo sangre por la nariz-

-Ya la perdimos Lu-chan, ha de estar fantaseando-

-Humm bueno no me importa, aunque si Mirajeane violara a Laxus quiere decir que el pobre estará discapacitado unos días-

-¿Qué cosas dices Lu-chan?- el cuello de la peli azul de baja estatura era invadido por una gota de tamaño colosal

-Mira McGarden ahí viene Redfox-

-¿¡Donde!?-

-*apunta al oji rojizos que está a unos metros de ellas* Es el momento perfecto para que le des los chocolates-

-Es muy repentino esto Lu-chan- *sonrojo*

-No seas cobarde McGarden-*empuja a su amiga* -¡Animo!- la oji chocolates desapareció del lugar con una desangrada Juvia

-Oe enana ¿Qué le paso a mi prima?-

-Lo de siempre, sus fantasías raras con Gray-

-Mmm enana me preguntaba si…-

-¿Gajeel?-

-Siii…..*se rasca la mejillas*…..sii-

-*se sonroja*

-Bueno no sé si…*se rasca la cabeza*….tu sabes yo-

-Ga-gajeel-

-¡Me voy a ver si ya puso la burra! ¡Nos vemos más tarde enana!- y queridos lectores esa es la forma en que el oji rojizos mato la escena, dejando a una anonada Levy

.

.

-¿Y que se supone que debamos hacer?- preguntaba el domador de serpientes

-Dímelo a mí Erick, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo-

-Tal vez deberías ir de pervertido por ahí Rogue- sugirió en tono burlón el moreno

-Guarda silencio "señor no sé nadar"-

-¿Quieres pelea sombrita?-*aura de batalla morada*

-¡Tú eres el que quiere problemas viborita!- *aura de batalla gris*

-¡Emo pervertido!-

-¡Serpiente sentimental!-

-¡Atrevido de closet!-

-¡Ahogado!-

Era la primera vez que esos dos peleaban verbalmente, no eran capaces de llegar a los golpes y especialmente este día que eran vigilados minuciosamente por la demonio.

-Maldición no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, voy a ver a Cubelios-

-¡Ohh! Con que vas a visitar a la novia y no llevas a tu amigo-

-¡No es mi novia!- *sonrojo salvaje* -¡Además tú ya la conoces!

-Si aquellos buenos tiempos cuando éramos niños, solíamos jugar con Yukino, Kinana, tu y yo- *se limpia una lagrimita*

-Vaya tu poniéndote sentimental ewe, esto es algo que solo se ve rara vez-

-Cállate, mejor ve por ella o te la ganaran-

-Tu como no tienes a nadie que te guste, nos vemos después Rogue- Snake emprendió su viaje a la cafetería con tal de ver a la bella peli purpura, abandonando a Dragonslayer de la Sombra muy pensante

-*mira su mano* Los pechos de Heartfilia pequeña son grandes y suaves- *se sonroja* -¡Como puedo estar pensando en eso!-

El oji rojizos sintió su corazón acelerarse un poco al recordar el tacto de la pechonalidad de la rubia en su palma, el tierno sonrojo de sus mejillas por la impresión y el delicioso aroma que desprendía.

-¡No es momento para andar recordando! Sera mejor que me vaya un rato a la alberca-

Escondida tras un arbusto como toda una ninja estaba la Strauss mayor con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el emo parecía empezar a prestarle cierta atención Lucy y Cobra tenía bien definidos sus sentimientos por la oji verdes.

.

.

-¡Corre más rápido cubo de hielo!-

-Dame el ejemplo que por tu culpa estamos en este lío-

-Esto lo resolveremos luego… ¡Ahora huye!-

-Kyaaa ¡Salamander-sama! ¡Fullbuster-sama!- gritaban las fangirls del peli rosado y el peli negro

-¿¡Donde esta Juvia ahora que la necesito!?-

-¡Ahora si la quieres verdad Stripper!-

-Kyaaa ¡Espérennos! ¡Dragneel-sama! ¡Gray-sama!-

.

.

(Durante el segundo descanso)

.

.

-Oe Dragneel ¿Qué traes ahí?- pregunto curiosa la Heartfilia al ver las cajas que su amigo cargaba

-¿Ahh Luce?- el oji jade se veía agotado y sin ganas de estar en el colegio

-Vaya esas babosas ya te han acabado y aún no termina el día-

-Estas son los dulces y cartas que me han estado dejando-

-Mmmm se ve pesado permítemelo-*le quita la caja*

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Solamente te hare un favor- la rubia corrió alejándose del peli rosado en dirección indefinida

-Ara ara mi cuñada se ve que es celosa y territorial-

-¿Uh? ¿Mira que haces aquí?-

-Natsu buenos días ¿De pura casualidad has recibido algo de Lucy, Kagura o de Lisanna?-

-No nada ¿Por qué?-

-(Rayos están siendo bastante lentas)-

-¿Mira? O_oU-

-Me tengo que ir Natsu, suerte sobreviviendo el resto del día- se fue la albina mientras era cargada por una entidad extraña

-Etto….-el chico no sabía que responder ya que todo había sido tan rápido, la huida de la Heartfilia con la caja, el mágico aparecimiento de la Strauss y la extraña forma de irse montando a…¿¡Laxus!?, creo que no comentar nada es la mejor opción.

.

.

-¿Cómo acabe así?- se preguntó la espadachín con una venita resaltando su frente

-Kya ¡Kagura-chan se ve hermosa!-

El cabello castaño de la Mikazuchi estaba recogido de un lado y sostenido por un bonito broche en forma de flor color plateado, del otro lado se encontraba suelto, su cara estaba ligeramente maquillada con un poco de brillo en los labios que la hacía ver muy linda.

-Milliana ¿¡Porque me has arreglado!?- grito apenada por su imagen

-Nya Kagura-chan necesitabas un cambio de look para el día de hoy-

-¡Nada más!-

-Ay mira, yo sé perfectamente que le darás esos chocolates a Dragneel…-

-e_e porque te conté-

-No me interrumpas :D, estoy segura de que si vas de este modo a dárselos no podrá resistirse a ti-

-¡Milliana! o/o solo quiero agradecerle el gesto de la vez pasada-

-*3* no importa tu ve y dáselos asi-

-ya que no hay otro modo…..lo hare ¬/¬-

.

.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- Levy se encontraba en una situación muy difícil, tanto así que cambiaba rápidamente de a estar triste a enojada y viceversa

-Tranquila Levy todo se solucionara-

-¡Tu aun los tienes Lisanna pero yo los perdí! Wuaaaaaaaa- chillaba inconsolablemente la joven, se habían extraviado la caja con los chocolates que ella misma preparo con sus amigas

-¿De verdad no está en donde la guardaste?-

-TT-TT no ¡Falle en mi misión!-

-*piensa* Si quieres te doy los míos- las palabras de la albina de cabellera corta hizo que la peli azul dejara de llorar

-Lisanna….. ¡No seas idiota!- *agarra de ambos hombros a su amiga* -¡Tu hiciste esos chocolates para dárselos a Natsu! ¡No me perdonare que no puedas entregárselos por mi culpa!-

-Levy...-

-¡Enana!- Grito nervioso el boxeador al visualizar a la chica de baja estatura, que se acercó ignorando a la Strauss y la cargo

-¿¡Gajeel que haces!?- la pobre McGarden estaba siendo cargado como un saco de harina en los anchos hombros de Kurogane

-Necesito hablar contigo y rápido-

-Espera estoy con….- *voltea su mirada* -¿¡Donde esta Lisanna!?- grito sorprendida al ver que había desaparecido mágicamente de la escena la oji azul

-No importa…solo quería decirte que pues…..yo….

-¿Vas a ir de nuevo a ver si puso la burra?-

-¿¡Queee!? No eso no-

-Entonces háblame claro que no te entiendo-

-Es que bueno yo quiero decirte que tú me g….-

(Alerta: interrupción de la bella escena)

-¡QUITENSE DE MI CAMINO ESTORBOS!- grito salvajemente el Dragonslayer del Veneno mientras cargaba estilo nupcial a la estudiante de pelo purpura protectoramente

-¡Cuidado!- intento advertirles la chica pero no hubo tiempo de reaccionar y el Snake mando a volar al Dragonslayer de Hierro de una patada

-Erick eso fue peligroso- regaño la nueva novia del peli rojo… ¿Cómo paso? jejeje lo sabrán después, si así es dejare que su imaginación vuele en lo que actualizo muajajaja

-¡Más peligroso es lo que viene atrás de mí!- contrataco aun corriendo.

¿Qué sucedía?...Pues la pareja recién formada por una astuta Mirajeane era perseguida por varios chicos celosos y una endemoniada Laki, mejor amiga de Kinana

-¡Regrésame a mi amiga delincuente!- gritaba la peli morado con una hacha de madera en sus manos y una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

-¡Kinana-san!- chillaban todos los pretendientes de la ex-soltera oji verdes

-¡Primero alcáncenme imbéciles!- la seguridad y la felicidad del Snake no había sido tan grande como hasta ahora, que finalmente le había declarado sus sentimientos y era correspondido del mismo modo a su amiga de la infancia y ahora novia.

Toda la multitud enfurecida dirigida por una sobreprotectora estudiante con anteojos atropello a la McGarden y al Redfox que quedaron aplastados en el suelo, sin alguien a que les importara su situación.

.

.

-Sting-sama tenga- hablo una estudiante con una caja pequeña

-¡Yo llegue primero perra!- grito la chica que estaba junto a la anterior

-¡Aquí estoy Eucliffe-sama!-

-Calma chicas, no me iré a ninguna parte sin atenderlas antes-

-Kyaaa ¡Sting-sama es genial!-

-¡Rubia ven!- grito el Dragonslayer de la Luz al ver una cabellera dorado con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿Qué quieres Eucliffe?-

-Que grosera rubia, deberías ser menos dura ¿no te parece?-

-No, yo estoy perfectamente bien como estoy-

-Je que necia, por cierto ¿Qué llevabas en esa caja vacía?-

La hermana menor del capitán de futbol americano recordó que luego de llevarse los obsequios de las admiradoras de su amigo los había ido a tirar a la basura, estaba consciente que eso fue muy grosero y desconsiderado de su parte, pero algo le gritaba en su mente que esas babosas no debían de acercarse mucho al peli rosado… ¿Celosa?...Lo admitía lo estaba y bastante, no entendía por qué a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlo, sin embargo tenía una sensación nostálgica al estar al lado de Natsu era como si lo hubiera conocido hace mucho tiempo, como si tuviera algún pasado con el joven…..una sensación cálida tan familiar que no recordaba.

-Nada importante-

-Mmmm ¿Quieres ir a comer un pedazo de pastel a la cafetería? Yo invito-

-¿¡Eh!?- gritaron todas la femeninas incluida la oji chocolates

-Tranquilas volveré no tardo, no duden que las seguiré atendiendo como se debe-

-¡Hai Sting-sama!- asintieron cariñosamente las admiradoras del rubio

-¿Por qué tan de repente Eucliffe?-

-*la abraza de la cintura* Se me antojo uno y no quiero ir solo- se excusó el corredor con una sonrisa

-Pudiste haber ido con ellas-

-Me agrada tu compañía rubia, eres diferente y eso me hace sentir cómodo-

-*sonrojo* Okey solo porque ya me dio hambre-

-Como diga señorita-

Curiosamente el deportista tampoco había entendido el impulso de invitarle un postre a la rubia, solo había ocurrido de repente al igual que sus razones con las que se excusó, excepto cuando comento que le agradaba su presencia…eso era verdad.

.

.

(Durante el último receso)

.

.

-Ven gatito gatito, ven no te hare daño- la oji miel intentaba alcanzar a un felino pequeño que se encontraba al final de una rama…si exacto una rama

En la búsqueda de la espadachín escucho chillidos agudos que provenían de una rama delgada y alta perteneciente a un árbol enorme, la mujer no dudo y subió hasta llegar a esa rama la cual no se veía muy resistente.

-Ven minino, estoy aquí para ayudarte- *estira su mano* -Te tengo- lamentablemente la celebración de la Mikazuchi no duro mucho

*Crack* fue el sonido emitido de la rama quebrarse, Kagura caía rápidamente del árbol abrazando protectoramente al felino para que no saliera herido, estaba cercas del suelo y cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto….¿Y el dolor?

-Eso fue muy loco Kagura- hablo divertidamente un estudiante varón que tenía en sus brazos a la castaña

-¿¡Dragneel!?- grito asombrada al identificar la voz de su salvador y rectificar su identidad al abrir sus ojos

-Hola- contesto con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus blancos dientes

-Es-estoy bien ¿Puedes bajarme de favor?- *la suelta delicadamente* -Gracias

-De nada, pero ¿Qué hacías a esa altura?- pregunto molesto el peli rosado con ambos brazos cruzados

-Pues…

-Nya- el maullido del felino pequeño llamo la atención de ambos

-No me des explicaciones, ya lo entendí todo- *suspiro* -Para la próxima que pase algo así no dudes en pedirme ayuda-

Ellos dos solos bajo un hermoso árbol lleno de flores de sakura, con la suave brisa rosando sus pieles era una escena que provoco que el corazón de la chica se acelerara como loco…..ver tantas películas de romance empezaron a afectarle ewe

-Bueno tengo que irme a buscar a Luce- *acaricia la cabeza de Kagura* -Nos vemos luego-

-Espera- grito la esgrimista antes de que se retirara el oji jade –Ten –saca la cajita plateada

-¿Para mí?-*se señala con el dedo*

-*Asiente sonrojada y avergonzada con la cabeza*

-Gracias- *la agarra* -Por cierto….te ves muy bella el día de hoy Kagura- fueron las palabras del Dragneel antes de abandonar el lugar

Ella no creía que amaría a otro después de él, pero ese futbolista la hacía sentirse tímida y nerviosa cuando estaba cercas, desde que le había ayudado con su tobillo en la enfermería lo conocía un poco más, Natsu Dragneel a pesar de los rumores sobre sus destrozos era alguien que comenzaba a ganarse el cariño de Kagura Mikazuchi, que ante el alago de Salamander sonrió tiernamente.

.

.

Una desilusionada peli azul se encontraba en el techo viendo el cielo despejado que adornaba el día de San Valentin.

-Moo Juvia no pudo encontrar a Gray-sama -*mira la caja tristemente* -Definitivamente hoy no fue el día de Juvia-

-¿Qué haces aquí Juvia?- interrogo un chico que estaba a espaldas de la Loxar

-¿¡Gray-sama!?- estaba alucinando o el Fullbuster la había encontrado

-Gajeel me dijo que tenías algo que darme-

-Si-si-*busca dentro de sus bolsillos* -Tómelo- *muestra la caja celeste* -Juvia hizo lo mejor que pudo, tal vez Juvia no sea la mejor cocinera del mundo pero puso todo su corazón en ello-

-*la agarra* Es cierto, puede que no seas la mejor del mundo pero…si lo eres para mí- susurro la última parte para sí mismo el peli negro

-¿Dijo algo Gray-sama?-

-No nada, regresemos juntos a casa-

Gray Fullbuster había sido un chico frio hasta que conoció la calidez de Juvia Loxar, no admitiría fácilmente que se sentía feliz a su lado pero tampoco negaría que le tenía al menos un poco de afecto.

En cuanto a ella, el futbolista era perfecto ante sus ojos, sabía que el joven no era muy expresivo con sus sentimientos y eso era lo que ella buscaba… ayudarle con eso

.

.

Una pareja de enamorados caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia tomados de la mano.

-Erick eso fue peligroso-

-Pero te divertiste y no puedes negarlo por las risas que hiciste cuando huíamos

-Es cierto, me conoces bastante bien-

-Kinana gracias por hacer especial mi pasado, acompañarme en mi presente y espero que sigas a mi lado en el futuro-

-Cobra es raro verte diciendo ese tipo de cosas- *risilla*

-¡OYE!-

-Me asegurare de que formes mi futuro Erick-

Las cálidas palabras de la peli purpura impulsaron al moreno a tomarla delicadamente del rostro, y plantarle un suave y tierno beso en los labios que fue correspondido.

.

.

-*suspiro* Mirajeane me matara porque no hice nada de lo que me dijo-

Se lamentaba el Dragonslayer de las sombras que había pasado el resto del día nadando en la alberca que se hallaba solitaria, además no tenía a nadie para tratar de ese modo, eso significaba que sería torturado lenta y dolorosamente por la demonio

-¿Rogue-sama?- interrumpió en sus pensamientos una dulce voz femenina que lo hizo voltearse hacia la persona

-¿Yukino?- la chica era de pelo corto y plateado, con grandes ojos cafés y un cuerpo escultural.

-Si eres Rogue-sama, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía-

-Cierto, desde que te marchaste con tu familia a Seven….espera… ¿¡Estas de vuelta!?-

-Por supuesto, llegue apenas y ahora me quedare a vivir en Magnolia-

-¡Excelente! Sabes estoy libre ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo? Posiblemente también comamos en algún buen lugar, y tranquila para festejar tu regreso yo invito-

La Auguria no sabía que decir, solo llevo ambas manos a sus boca mientras lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos

-¡Claro!-

El peli negro tomo del brazo a Yukino, los dos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus labios…..hoy tenía muchas cosas de las que conversar.

.

.

En el salón…..

-¡Los encontré!- grito emocionada la peli azul de pequeña estatura

Sale que los pequeños dulces los había guardado en el compartimento de su mesa y no en su mochila o en su casillero….torpe era la mejor palabra que la podía definir

-¿Qué hallaste enana?- apareció el Redfox al lado de la McGarden espantándola

-¿¡Gajeel que haces aquí!?- *cubre el paquete*

-Eso no importa ¿Qué encontraste?- Tenia la inseguridad de que hubiera sido un posible regalo de algún chico enamorado de ella, ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con el dúo conformado por Jet y Droy

-E-esto- *muestra la cajita*

-Si eso- *mirada seria*

-E-es para ti Gajeel-*le acerca el paquetito* -Feliz día de San Valentín

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba el boxeador que quedó asombrado, lentamente fue acercando sus manos a la cajita como si se tratara de algo sumamente delicado.

-No sé qué decir enana-

-No es necesario que digas algo- se disponía marcharse la oji cafés pero la mano fuerte del peli negro lo evito

-Vamos a ver una película y no admitiré un no-

-¿¡Eh!?- ¡Gajeel Redfox la estaba invitando a una cita! Debía de estar soñando porque eso no podía ser posible….. ¿O sí?

-No planeo repetirlo así que vámonos- y prácticamente fue así como el Dragonslayer de Hierro se rapto a Levy McGarden para llevarla al cine.

.

.

Muy cerca de la salida del colegio caminaba un poco cabizbaja una albina de cabellera corta, no había podido entregarle sus chocolates al Dragneel y eso la entristecía mucho, pensar en que el esmero y el cariño con el que los había preparado habían sido en vanos la deprimían.

-*suspiro* Creo que no los necesitare-*Toma la caja y la avienta*

-Duele- se quejó un chico que fue golpeado por la caja voladora de chocolates –Ten más cuidado que podrías matar a alguien-

-Dudo mucho que ser herido por una pequeña caja cause la muerte-

-Señorita aunque usted no lo crea todo puede pasar en este mundo, y le aseguro que perder la vida a causa de una mortal caja no es algo de lo que uno se pueda enorgullecer-

-*risilla* Es extraño lo que dices-

-Y tú lo que haces Lisanna…... ¿Verdad?...No tires esto-

-¿Cómo me conoces?-

-Oye duele que yo sepa tu nombre y que tu no me conozcas….. ¡Soy Sting Eucliffe!-

-¡Ahh! Perdona es que ando un poco distraída-

-¿A qué se debe?-

-Esos chocolates que yo hice no se los pude entregar al chico que me gusta, entonces por eso decidí deshacerme de ellos-

-Que desperdicio idiota-

-¿¡Perdona!?-

-Los hiciste para alguien especial y los botas así como si nada, eso está mal ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!- *le regresa el paquete* - Cuídalo-

-*ve sus chocolates y sonríe* -No -*se los devuelve* -Te los doy en agradecimiento de haberme abierto los ojos Sting-san ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!- *le da un rápido beso en la mejilla del rubio*

-*sonríe* Seria muy triste andar solo en este bello día- *extiende su mano* -Señorita Lisanna Strauss ¿Quisiera acompañar a este soltero y abandonado chico en un paseo por la ciudad?-

-*ríe levemente* Con mucho gusto Sting Eucliffe, esta dama le otorga el permiso de ser su acompañante hoy- *toma la mano del oji azul* -¿A dónde me llevaras?

-S-E-C-R-E-T-O-

.

.

Lucy y Natsu caminaban tranquilamente por las calles adornadas de Magnolia, ambos cansados por toda la acción que se presentó, pero todavía esto no acababa para la Heartfilia….

-Ten- *saca la caja rosada*

-¿Son para mí?-

-¿Acaso hay algún otro torpe peli rosa?-

-Vaya forma de decirlo Luce-

-¿Los quieres o no?

-Espera-*los agarra* -Eres cruel los haces para mí y te los quieres quedar, ese no es el espíritu de la fecha-

-¬_¬ como si lo tuv…..-

-Gracias- *sonríe* -Es la primera vez que haces un regalo especialmente para mí y te lo agradezco-

El Dragneel no espero más y abrió la caja encontrándose con pequeñas bolitas de chocolate color café, negro y blanco; si la imagen era buena el sabor era aún mejor y comenzó a comérselos frente a su amiga.

-Están deliciosos Luce- *le mete uno en la boca de la chica*-

-No creí que fuera buena cocinando-

-Deberías hacérmelos más seguidos-

-*sonrojo* Tal vez, si estoy de buenas posiblemente los haga frecuente-

-¡Genial! Por cierto Luce, quiero que me acompañes-

-¿A dónde?-

-No lo sé simplemente quiero pasar el resto del día contigo, no importa en donde sea-

-*sonrojo al máximo* ¿¡A que vienen esas palabras Natsu!?-

-¡Me llamaste por mi nombre!- *la abraza* -¡Vayamos a divertirnos un rato!

-¡Espera!-

Los momentos que vivieron esa vez juntos fueron cálidos, el ambiente a su alrededor era muy acogedor y lleno de energías.

Poco a poco la coraza que rodeaba el corazón de la rubia se fue rompiendo gracias a Natsu Dragneel.

Pero eso ya había ocurrido antes, un pasado olvidado por el peli rosado y anhelado para que regresara por parte de la oji chocolates…¿Qué les depara el futuro?

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

.

-¡Perdonen la demora! Pero esta parte la hice el viernes 13… ¡Maldito viernes de mala suerte! Y apenas lo acabe- explica rápidamente la peli blanca

\- Esperemos que se hayan pasado un buen 14 de Febrero y no como nosotras, que tuvimos un compromiso familiar ayer y no hicimos nada para festejar esa fecha-

-Tsukiyo a veces dices cosas de más- regaña a la oji azul la invitada de pelo gris

-Lo siento Satsuki, di algo para ayudarme Mizuki-

-Les agradecemos que nos hayan brindado de su apoyo a todos los lectores que se pasaron a leernos- sonríe la oji rojizos ignorando las palabras de su mitad-Gra-gracias a "_**BennuKagaho**_" por la rosa o/o –

-También a "_**AnikaSukino 5d**_", "_**Danimar45**_", "_**Flor Carmesi**_", "_**Mey-chan Sakura**_", "_**nico2883**_"," _**DaringFairy y AlicZuri**_", "_**Mori Summer**_", "_**anabelle**_" y "_**George Joestar**_" por sus reviews, favs o follows- menciona feliz la bipolar

-Esperamos leernos pronto en alguno de los fics y aunque sea tarde…..¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD LECTORES!- grita emocionada la oji morados

*SALUDOS*

¿Merecemos reviews o ser torturados por Mirajeane TT-TT?


End file.
